The Clique: Remix
by paiges-new-pen-name
Summary: They get good grades not rich shop at hollister and aeropostale and are not most pretty in school. all characters renamed Nikki: Massie- Melanie: Kristen- Sasha:Alicia but wit weight thing - Jenny: dylan w/o weight thing
1. Chapter 1

The Clique: Remix

Title: The A graders

Summary: Nobody can get in with a grade less then all A's and B's. Not rich. Shop at Aerospostale and Hollister mostly for on sale items. Not all pretty. Barley close to Clique but I didn't know where to put it so yea. Disclaimer: Belongs to Lisi Harrison. And store names too.

Page House

7:15 pm

Nikki Page was in her room putting on her new Aero tee and Hollister skirt. The top was navy blue and the skirt was tan. She wore black flats from Payless.

"Nikki, your best friend is here!" My best friend was Sarah Reese.

"Coming!" We were off to see Harry Potter in 3-D with our friends and clique members, Melanie Gomez and Jennifer Hill.

I ran out of my bedroom to hug Sarah. She had on a sky blue baby doll top and jeans. She was in sketchers. Sweet.

"Nice outfit!" We did our secret handshake, fist bump, double high five, snap. Then we giggled.

"Well girls lets go pick up Jenny and Melanie." My mom Ashley said this with a smile while getting her purse.

We got in my moms white Eclave. We turned on the radio and sang along with ' You belong with me'. When we arrived at Jenny's place 'Good girls go bad' came on. That was kind of scary. She jumped in the car and started gushing about an Aero shopping spree. We got to Melanie's house in a flash and picked her up.

"Did you hear? Popcorn has over 500 calories in one small that is shared among 4 people? It really has 2000 calories but I divided it by four." Sarah always was the smartest.

"We better get diet soda then." Melanie said this sarcastically because Sarah was the only one worried about her weight. We all looked perfect weight wise but Sarah was to stubborn to realize it.

"It isn't funny. I'm on a diet and that is half of the calories I am allowing myself to eat." She folded her arms and frowned.

When we got our tickets and went over to the snack counter we got a small popcorn to share and 3 soda's (not diet). Sarah got water and said she wasn't going to eat one piece of popcorn. We just rolled our eyes.

The 3-D glasses were really uncomfortable. We sat through the movie and laughed at all of the funny parts and jumped at the awesome 3-D fighting. Everyone watched the movie fully except Melanie, she was texting way to much.

"Who are you texting so much?" I read her message over her shoulder.

To: Alex

From: Melanie

_Yea I know. Wish I was there instead of at stupid Harry Potter and the half-blood prince._

Oh no she didn't. "Harry Potter is **not** lame or stupid." She was shocked then angry.

"You read my text!" Well you… um…

"You betrayed Harry Potter!"

We sat in silence through the rest of the movie, well besides her obsessive texting.


	2. OMFG

The Car

9:23 pm

Melanie finally stopped texting by the time we got to her house.

"Hey, let's all paint our nails blue for our first day of seventh grade tomorrow." This came with excitement because Jenny is just now allowed to wear blue polish.

"K"

"K"

"And K" Jenny got of at her stop and so did Melanie. Sarah stayed because she was spending the night that night.

"Nikki, I got ice cream." This was our way of saying 'I have the scoop/ I have gossip'.

"Dish it out with no sprinkle left out." We giggled and she went on.

"I heard that Nella's cousin Claire is coming to live here. She will attend our school. I'm scared she may want to talk to us or worse, join our clique…bum, bum, bum, bum!" My mouth was wide open in shock. Claire is supposed to be lame and well not one of us. She gets to many 'Bs' and can't afford the places we shop at, and worst of all she doesn't have a cell phone.

The rest of the night was boring compared to that news. We went to bed at midnight and woke at the crake of dawn.

"Remind me again why we have to get up this early." Sarah was groggy and complaining like the not-so-morning person she was.

"We have to straighten our hair, take showers, eat, etc. Maybe not in that order." I was as tired as her but just dealt with it better.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." We said this in unison perfectly like it was rehearsed.

"Hi, how are you guys? Oh by the way Nella's cousin Claire is moving in with us. Hey Nikki want a new cell phone?"

"What?! Oh sure can I have the rival? And what the French toast where you thinking?"


	3. Today?

Chapter three.

Nikki looked at her mother like she was crazy, because she might as well be. Though she would rather have Justin Bieber concert tickets that a phone, right now, she wanted much more than that.

"You had better be kidding because that is not going to happen ah-ny time soon." She didn't want to act like a brat, but if that's how she wins than that's how it will work.

"Be reasonable. She is really nice and sweet." Not to mention the worst thing since Miley Cyrus. And that says a lot.

Why does the world have to be against her. She would ask God, but that would be going against her religion, atheism (yes she's atheist). She looked over at Sarah to see her eyes wide and her mouth open. Just then her phone blasted 'Love Me' which meant she either had an important call or an evil one. She tapped the touch screen after whipping it out and answered the call.

"Hola, person." She answered with her 'unique' hello.

"OMFG, hey cousin. It's me your cousin Cuh-laire. I can't wait to see you and for you to see the new me. I'm pretty now." Doubt it.

"When will I have the …… joy of seeing you." Please not soon. Just then her iDock started playing 'Somebody to Love' mysteriously. She looked over to see no one near it, in fact everyone had left the room. What had she missed? She scanned the room again to find her door cracked open, showing the slightest sliver of something silky.

"I got to go. See you whenever." Click. She slipped her iTouch (now more like a phone thanks to Line2) into her pocket. She strode to the door and opened to find a beautiful blond, tan, and perfectly tall twelve-year-old girl in front of her. She was in the pinkest bikini ever, with a silky white sarong wrapped around her bikini bottoms.

"Hey, Nikki." What the hell? Who is this girl?

"And you are?" She didn't really want anymore company right now.

"I'm Claire, duh. But you can call me Cici." WTF?????????


End file.
